


Getting Dolled Up

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Cosmetics, Fanart, Getting Ready, M/M, Makeup, Partial Nudity, in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Tony putting on a glam full face.





	Getting Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> is tony completely nude while getting dolled up? yes
> 
> are those his real eyelashes? also yes

Tony Stark, shirtless (implied total nudity) leaning forward applying red lipstick. The rest of his makeup is already done in an intense smoky eye and intense highlight.

Steve Rogers sitting looking adoringly at Tony Stark and saying, “You look beautiful, Tony.” Tony is doing his makeup (still shirtless) and is replying, “Thanks, honey.”


End file.
